


Pebbles

by official_fantrash



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Character Death, Ending TBD, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im gonna make you cry kidos, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_fantrash/pseuds/official_fantrash
Summary: "Well, I learned that if you throw the pebble close enough, it will get stuck in the shoe when the foot plants itself on the ground, Richie explained his smile stuck to his face."The Losers plan to go to the quarry for the last time this summer. New paths split up the group causing their Trashmouth to become silent. What will they do to get him to open up?





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ma dudes It's yah heartless bastard of an author! I know I have 2 other books to update but...I REALLY WANTED TO RIGHT SOME REDDIE OKAY! Please don't hate me! I've still been thinking about the Klance stories and I'm planning on editing them. I'm also planning on posting this on my wattpad, so enjoy my fellow heartless bastards.

Eddie smiled gingerly as he made his way down the hill in search of his friends. Tonight they were heading down to the quarry for the last time before school started again. "Guys! Where are you? Did you leave without me? Guys? Guys! This isn't funny."Eddie jumped startled by a loud noise coming from the bushes."Guys is this a joke cause it's not very funny."Suddenly a figure jumped out at him."AHHHHH!"He squealed punching the figure's jaw."RAW-EDDIE WHAT THE FUCK MAN OW!"Eddie looked at the now much clearer figure. It was Richie. Of fucking course. "Shit Richie are you alright?!" Richie held onto his jaw. "Yeah, but damn son you really can pack a punch. Sorry for spooking you. The others are up ahead."Richie grabbed Eddie's hand directing him to the group.

"Eddie, you finally made it huh?" Ben joked wrapping one of his arms around Beverly. "Yeah, I did Ben, and I see you got a sweet date or are you her arm candy?" Eddie smirk in triumph. "Spaghetti man I must be rubbing off on you. I feel like a proud mother."Richie wiped an invisible tear from his cheek. "Rubbing off on you? Are you sure you're not rubbing each other off."Beverly smirked. The group erupted with laughter, aside from Richie and Eddie of course. "I feel so attacked right now."Beverly flipped her short curls with a snobbish smirk. "Good, cause you are yah curly fry." "Eddie save me! The roasts are burning me alive."Richie put his hands up in mock surrender."No can do buddy, I'd rather not receive your fate. Make sure to write home from the other side!"Eddie quietly waved giggling at Richie's face."Okay Bev as much as I love watching Richie get dumped on, I rather start our incredible adventure!"Stan commented. The group agreed and started walking through the dense forest. 

"Eddie. Eddie. Spaghetti man! Look."Eddie turned to Richie as he picked up a small pebble and threw it at Bill's shoes. "What's the big deal? All you did was throw a fucking pebble." "Eds, trust me this is really cool." Suddenly, the tiny pebble miraculously stood out of the shoe's sole. "How the hell did you do that?!" Eddie's mouth gaped at the trick. "Well, I learned that if you throw the pebble close enough, it will get stuck in the shoe when the foot plants itself on the ground," Richie explained his smile stuck to his face. "Wow. It sounds easy enough."Eddie commented picking up a pebble and attempting the trick himself."Eddie wai-" Richie was cut off by a loud thunk. "Bill, you okay?" Stan asked. "Ye-yeah, j-just got ca-caught up on a st-stone." Bill held up Eddie's tiny pebble. Both Eddie and Richie gulped glancing at each other. "Um is something wrong you two?" Beverly asked staring down the at guilty boys. "Nope nothing's wrong why would something be wrong I think you're the one who has something going on miss Beverly!" Richie rambled incoherently. "Richie what did you do." "Nothing my sweet Beverly." Beverly rolled her eyes. "You threw the pebble, didn't you?"I threw a pebble just not that one."Eddie started to slowly shift away from Richie."Eddie freeze. You're an accomplice, aren't you?" "I did it! Richie is innocent. He was telling me about a trick, and I wanted to test it out. I'm sorry Bill!"Eddie panicked."Well, that was easier than I thought. Let's trek on."  
The group continued walking until they hit an odd three-way fork in the path. "When was this added?" Mike squinted at the new path. "Not sure. Hey, we could split up into teams! Bill, Mike, and I. Ben and Bev, and Richie and Eddie."Stan stated proudly."Stan are you sure leaving Richie and Eddie alone together is a good idea?"Beverly smirked."Yeah, they'll either bang or kill each other."Ben casually stated."Ben! What the hell buddy!"Richie's face heated up instantly."Am I wrong people?" "Ben, t-this I-is our be-best opt-option. T-that's our g-game plan."The group nodded splitting up into the three teams. 

"Eddie I'm starting to think this path is bullshit." "Agreed. Maybe we should start heading back, the others are probably worried."The boys nodded beginning to walk back. In the distance, the pair heard the crunching of leaves. "Eddie, I think somethings wrong," Richie whispered to Eddie causing him to shutter slightly. "Yeah, something seems off." "Eddie I'll go check it out and you run as fast as humanly possible. Find the others and tell them somethings wrong and I went to check it out."Eddie's eyes widened in fear."Richie, I can't leave you behind! What if there is something really wrong and you get hurt or worse?!"Richie sighed."Eds, I'll alright now go and be careful."Eddie started to run back down the path trying to ignore the fact his heart was screaming for him to go back. 

Richie carefully inched through the dense forest looking for any sign of danger. "Maybe everything is fine and I was just paranoid," Richie sighed in defeat."Hiya Trashmouth," Richie swiftly turned his head to see a familiar figure. "Oh shit." A smirk appeared on the figure's face causing Richie's breath to hitch. "Trashmouth Tozier, funny seeing you here," Richie's eyes were filled with horror. In front of him was Patrick Hocksetter one of Henry Bowers minions. Richie personally thought compared to the rest of Henry's goons he was the most intimidating. "Speechless? That's unusual, I was hoping to have a little heart to heart.  
The sick fuck licked his lips in anticipation sprinting at the minor. Richie Bolted through the forest trying to escape. When Patrick finally caught up with Richie he slammed his back into a tree. "Get off me! Let me go you fucking sicko!"Richie cried struggling to escape from Patrick's eager grasp. Patrick ignored Richie's pleas to stop. He pulled himself on top of Richie's thighs pulling him into an unwanted kiss. Richie's eyes filled with tears. Patrick licked the side of Richie's face. Hunger filled his eyes as he started removing the younger one's shirt. Richie screamed for him to stop. Patrick after successfully removing Richie's shirt swiftly started sucking on his pale neck leaving dark bruises. Richie regaining some part of his mind instantly kneed Patrick on the groin grabbing his shirt and running away as fast as humanly possible.

When he finally made it out of the forest, he saw Eddie looking at him with confusion and anger. "Where the fuck were you?!"Eddie glared daggers at Eddie. "I lost you I-I'm sorry..." unhinged tears threatened to spill from the broken boy's eyes. "Okay, yeah, you got"lost." Then, what the fuck are those? Hickes? Please explain why the fuck you have Hickes?"Eddie yelled. His rage was apparent. "I-I-I..." "YOU'RE NOT BILL RICHARD TOZIER!" Richie collapsed into the fetal position tears pouring out of his eyes. "Well Eds, I almost got raped. Are you fucking happy? I almost got fucking raped by Patrick fucking Hocksetter."Richie rasped out. Eddie reached to pull Richie into a hug. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! Don't touch me..."Richie sobbed."I'm sorry...I'll get the others okay?"Richie's sorrowful eyes filled with panic."Eddie no one can ever know about this. Not even them. Hell, I wasn't planning on telling you. Please just leave me alone to rot in this miserable forest."Eddie's blood started to boil."Why the hell wouldn't you tell the-" Richie instantly cut him off. "I DON'T THINK YOU ALMOST GOT RAPED SO FUCK OFF!" "You know what fuck you, Richie! Rot in hell for all I care. You selfish shit-bag!"Eddie stormed off leaving the broken Richie crying at the edge of the forest.

-TIMESKIP- *Tomorrow*

"Eddie w-what the hell di-did y-you do to Richie?" Bill questioned the shorter boy. "What do you mean? Wait what's going on?"Eddie's heart rate had been raised from 0-100."Ri-Richie keeps re-refusing to l-leave his house. And s-since you t-talked to him l-last I thought you'd k-know."Bill rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Eddie knew Richie didn't want the others to know he had been almost raped, but for Richie's sake, he had to tell Bill. "Bill? When Richie and I got separated from the group and each other the other night...Richie had almost been raped by Patrick."Bill's eyes widened in shock."What.the.fuck."Eddie reached to touch Bill's shoulder."Eddie w-why di-didn't you te-tell us soo-sooner?" "Richie begged me not to." Yeah, and you told him to rot in hell because he's a quote on quote, "selfish shit-bag."Eddie decided to leave out that part."I'm telling Bev." "BILL WHAT THE FUCK!" Bill turned back to Eddie. "Because R-Richie nee-needs us. J-join Bev and I w-when you're re-ready to fucking help h-him."And with that Bill stormed off.

Richie felt so dirty. So shitty and Eddie's words didn't help the situation. He replayed the moment in his head so many times he felt almost numb in a void of any emotion. "Richie let me in now." Beverly pounded at the window. "O-okay..." he unhinged the tiny latch and opened the old withering window. "Richie what happened in the woods. I need to know please."Richie's eyes froze with fear."Bev, I'm not answering this."Bev pulled Richie into a small hug."Richie, were you almost raped?"Richie knew that Bev had been raped before and he knew she was his best option for comfort."Yeah..."Richie cried into Beverly's shoulder."I'm so fucking scared Bev. I fell so dirty, I just wanna disappear."Richie's sobs grew louder has Beverly comforted him."I know Richie I know, but it will get better. Trust me. You may never get over it, but I know once you hit rock bottom there's only going up."She smirked. at him.

TO BE CONTINUED,

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU CRY PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE I'LL RECK YAH! Please save me I'm tired,


End file.
